Storm
by mackitten
Summary: Remus and James share a first kiss in the rain [R&J slash]


By the time Remus thinks to cast an _Impervius _charm, he's already soaked right through. The thunderstorm seems to comes out of nowhere, soaking him and James both as they try to run back to the castle from Hogsmeade. Their shoes squelch in the mud and Remus almost slips twice but is saved by James with his reliable instincts and steady hand.

"Should've taken the passage," James pants, running beside him as they near the castle, a looming silhouette against the darkened sky.

"Yeah," Remus says in agreement as they slow to catch their breath.

"Soaked right through," James grumbles as they come up the front lawn.

Remus glances over at him. He really is soaked right through. Remus can make out pinkish skin through his white shirt which has gone nearly translucent. James' hair is flattened for once, the downpour weighing it down, and his skin is glowing with moisture. Remus turns away, ashamed for thinking of how good James looks.

"Here," James says, pulling at his sleeve. "We should dry up before going inside."

Remus nods and ducks under the eaves with James still holding onto his arm. He turns to James, who has pulled out his wand and inhales sharply. He has come inexplicably close, so close that Remus would only need to lean in a couple inches...

"You have…," James says softly and lifts a finger to Remus' eye. Remus barely flinches as James wipes a bit of water away from his lower eyelashes. "Long lashes," James says and Remus smiles nervously, feeling like he has missed the punch line of a joke.

He barely notices that James' hand is still near his face and is coming around to his neck. He is concentrating on James' hazel eyes, which seem to sparkle with the raindrops caught in his eyelashes.

"I want to --" James starts and then stops suddenly. He flushes and tears his eyes away from Remus. The hand at Remus' neck falls away.

"What were you going to say?" Remus asks. He's becoming aware of this tension between them, taut like a thread pulling them together. Thunder rumbles in the distance but all Remus can hear is the deafening beating of his heart as James turns his eyes upwards and meets Remus' gaze once more.

"I was going to… I mean, I want to," James stumbles, but Remus knows exactly what he's saying; it's as clear as if he'd grabbed Remus by the shoulders and shook him.

He pauses for maybe a half-second before he leans in, ducking a bit to catch James' lips, slick with rain. It's only a quick kiss, in case Remus has misinterpreted James' half sentences and inarticulate musings, but James leans in and suddenly they're kissing – really kissing – with James' inexperienced tongue sliding against his own.

James' eagerness takes Remus by surprise and it's all he can do it hold on. He tangles his fingers in James' wet curls and pulls their wet bodies together. The cold wetness between them is gradually getting warmer and more comfortable as they kiss and embrace one another tightly. James moans softly into Remus' mouth and Remus feels himself grow immediately hard. He's about to push James away so he doesn't discover Remus' erection (after all, kissing your friend is one thing but getting hard is quite another) but then James grinds against his thigh, and suddenly it's okay because James is hard too. James is hard for him. The very thought is enough to make Remus gasp and thrust involuntarily.

He pulls away quickly, a blush rising high on his cheeks.

"We should go inside," he says, motioning towards the castle with his head and not quite meeting James' eyes.

"Yeah," James says and laughs a little. Remus smiles too, even though he's feeling like he's missed the punch line again.

"Let's go inside and see if those wankers are done with detention," James says and pats him hard on the back, sending droplets of water flying. With this gesture normality is restored, and they go inside still dripping on the marble floor. Filch is on them in a nanosecond, yelping at them to dry off. Before he has a chance to reach them, though, they're off flying down the corridors, wet shoes squeaking on the stone floors.

James is grinning beside him and as they stop to catch their breath behind a suit of armour, he reaches out and kisses Remus quickly beside his mouth. Remus glances over at him and is surprised to see a bashful smile creeping onto James' face.

"I just wanted to," James says shortly and Remus nods before taking his hand and squeezing it briefly. James smiles and, leaning into kiss him again with a smile creeping onto his face, Remus feels like he finally gets the punch line.


End file.
